Dancing With Fire
by Adriane Star
Summary: Rose's fifth year at Hogwarts is the year of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, when her best friend gets chosen as the fourth Champion she beings to become suspicious. What if darkness is rising once again? For the last time there was four Champions The Dark Lord rose from death. What will Rose do if her suspicions are correct? She truly is Dancing With Fire. From Rose's POV: Book 1 of 4
1. I Introduce the Gang Champions are Named

**HEY people Now i may change the name later on but for now i like the name so... Yeah**

**This story will take place in Rose's POV**

* * *

_Every Flame starts with a spark. So does all evil. And when you stand up to evil, You truly are Dancing with Fire - Adriane Star  
_

Chapter 1

I Introduce the Gang, The Champions are Named

So welcome to potion class with Professor Slughorn. So you see the boy with shaggy black hair and green eyes; yeah him the one at the back of the class drooling on his homework, that's my cousin Albus Severus Potter a fifth year Slytherin.

Now you see the blonde haired, blue-gray eyed, pale boy sitting next to him, the one poking Albus in the head with his wand, Yeah that's Scorpius Malfoy; Al's best friend and fellow fifth year Slytherin. He also happens to be my worst enemy and my least favorite person in the world.

Okay now go to the front of the class; see the girl with the platinum blonde braided hair and ice blue eyes, leaning her head on her fist, that's my best friend Elsa Weston; a fellow Gryffindor fifth year.

Now look out the window you see the two red heads and the strawberry blonde with the double braids; the two girls and the boy with blue eyes; those three are my little brother Hugo, Anna Weston (Elsa's younger sister, the strawberry blonde) and my cousin Lily Luna Potter (Al's little sister); They all are Hufflepuff's, and all three are fourth years.

By now your all probably wondering who I am, well go back and look next to Elsa; you see the girl with messy red curls, freckled nose, and blue sort of hazel eyes; yes her, the one who's concentrating on the potion's book in front of her. Yeah that's me Rose Weasley, fifth year Gryffindor. People say I look more like my dad, have the brains of my mother, and the temper of my grandma Molly; and let me say they are right.

So now you've met the gang, well except my cousin James that (sadly) you'll meet later.

"Miss Weasley, please tell me what the most powerful Love Potion is?" Professor Slughorn asked

"Amortentia sir" I said not even looking up from my book "It causes anyone who drinks it to fall madly in love with the person who brewed it; the way to tell if the potion is Amortentia is the smell, it changes to fit each persons likes"

"Well done miss Weasley, five points for Gryffindor" Professor said "You and Miss Weston come up and tell the class what you smell from the Amortentia potion"

Elsa and I stood and walked to the potion, it was the color of pale pink roses. I gestured for Elsa to go first and she smelled the potion

"I smell Strawberries, freshly fallen snow, and…" She closed her eyes with pleasure "Pomegranates"

I traded places with her, and smelled the potion

"I smell Herbal tea, new parchment, and…" the last one was a shock "Peppermint"

We both sat down; Elsa then wrote me a note, making sure the teacher wasn't looking before handing me it

'_I thought you hated peppermint_' it said I quickly wrote back '_I do that's why I'm so confused_'

She read it and wrote back

'_Weird_'

The bell rang end class and Elsa and I began to leave the classroom

"Hey Weasley" Malfoy called

"What?" I said annoyed

"Help me wake Al will you?"

I groaned and I walked over and grabbed my cousin by both shoulders and shook him rapidly

"THAT'S NOT MY MONKEY!" He yelled

I sighed and met up with Elsa outside of the classroom

"Gees Al's a heavy sleeper" she said

"I know" I said "The only time he isn't is Christmas morning"

"I can believe that"

We headed into the Great Hall for lunch

As Elsa and I sat down to eat Anna came running up to us

"Elsa, Elsa, Elsa" she repeated I swear that girl had ADHD

"What?" Elsa said

"I just saw the Durmstrang's, and Beauxbatons' arrival" Anna said excitedly

"Oh yeah the Tri-Wizard Tournament is this year" I said

"Do you think they'll finally lift the rule about only seventh years can enter the tournament?" Elsa asked

"Doubt it" I said "They've had that rule since my Dad was in school"

"A girl can dream" she said

"Anyway I hope one of the Durmstrang's ask me to the Yule Ball" Anna said dreamily "What about you guys?"

"I couldn't care less" Elsa said

"I don't think I'm going to the Ball" I said starting to eat

"You guys are such bores" Anna said walking towards her table

"Your sister is way to hyper" I said

"I know" Elsa said

After lunch Headmistress McGonagall announced that the Tri-Wizard Tournament was commencing

Elsa got her wish…The Minister of Magic announced that anyone fourth year and up shall participate in the Tournament

That's when that revealed the Goblet of Fire

My Uncle Harry use to tell us stories about his experience in the Tri-Wizard Tournament

"You gonna put your name in?" Elsa asked

"Absolutely not" I said

"Why not?" she asked

"Because my Uncle knows what it's like, and he said it was absolutely horrible" I said "plus that was the year Cedric Diggory was killed"

"Well I'm signing up" she said

"I expected you to" I said I continued to eat

"I wonder how many people will ask us to the Ball" she said

"Really?"

"No"

The next few days many people put there names in the Goblet of Fire; Including Elsa, James, and Scorpius

"Tomorrow they'll tell us who the champions are" Elsa said as we walked through the halls of the school, it was our free hour and we decided to go the library

"You really want to be a champion? Don't you?" I asked

"More than anything" she sighed

"What I want is for this all to be over with" I said

"Aren't you even wondering whom you'll go to the Yule Ball with?" she asked

"Nope" I said "I'm not even going"

"Really that's too bad"

"Hey ladies"

Now you see the red haired, green eyed boy that just slung his arms over our shoulders; that is my Cousin James Sirius Potter (Al's older brother) and seventh year Gryffindor

"What do you want James?" I asked

"I heard your not going to the Yule Ball"

"So?"

"So? Why not go?" he asked

"Because no guy knows me very well and most are stuck-up snobs" I said

"Gees Rosie why don't you give a guy a chance" he said

"Go away James" I said

"Maybe Scorpius would ask you" he said "Would you go then?"

"Defiantly not" I said with disgust

"Oh come on-" I cut him off

"I'll go to the Ball with who ever can give me my favorite flower" I said to make him go away "Are you happy now?"

"Yep" James said before walking away

"Nice… nobody know your favorite flower" Elsa said "Not even me"

"Exactly" I said "So I wont be going to the Ball"

As we went through the day Elsa became more and more excited about the name drawing later

So as we sat down for dinner, Elsa didn't eat because she was too anxious

"Now I shall announce our champions" Headmistress McGonagall said

A piece of parchment came out of the Goblet of Fire

"The Beauxbatons Champion, Jennifer Alors"

Another piece of parchment came out of the Goblet

"The Durmstrang Champion, Kristoff Underwood"

The last piece of parchment came out of the Goblet; and as Elsa and I always did for good luck and when we wish for something, we held hands up near our shoulders, shut our eyes so tightly, and with our free hands we crossed our fingers

"The Hogwarts Champion, Scorpius Malfoy"

Elsa and I opened our eyes and uncrossed our fingers. I let go over her hand and gave her a hug as tears began falling down both of our cheeks

A cheer when up from the Slytherin table, which made things worse for Elsa

What no one expected was for a fourth name to come out of the Goblet

"Another Hogwarts Champion, Elsa Weston"

A cheer erupted from the Gryffindor table, Elsa sat in shock tears still stained her cheeks

"Elsa get up there" I sat patting her on the back

She smiled and walked up to the front of the great hall with the rest of the Champions

Scorpius and Kristoff congratulated her while Jennifer just gave her nod

Four Champions hasn't happened in the Tri-Wizard Tournament since my Uncle Harry went to school

* * *

**So he's the first chapter  
**

**Song of The Day**

**Last Night, Good Night By: Miku Hatsune and Katio**

**PEACE OUT!**


	2. Confused Thoughts and Casablanca Lily's

**Hey i'm back with another chapter of Dancing with Fire**

* * *

_Every Flame starts with a spark. So does all evil. And when you stand up to evil you truly are Dancing with Fire. - Adriane Star_

Chapter 2

Confused Thoughts and Casablanca Lily's

I admit I was so suspicious at how and why Elsa's name was drawn. I know she wouldn't cheat, so how did her name get drawn? The last time there were four people in the Tri-Wizard tournament, Lord Voldemort rose. What if it's happening again?

I was broke from my train-of-thought, when I crashed into someone

"Watch it Weasley!"

It just had to be Malfoy...

"Sorry" I said he raised his eyebrow in confusion. Normally I would yell back and start a huge argument; but now I am in such weird state with all this crap on my mind, I just didn't feel like it right now

"Whatever" he said walking away

I let out a sigh

"What's up with you?" Elsa asked as she began to walk in tune with me "You usually jump at the chance to argue with Malfoy"

"I have a lot on my mind right now" I said

"Like how many bouquets of roses are on your bed at this very moment?" she said

"What?"

"I counted ten bouquets of roses, five from Durmstrang students, two from Hufflepuff's, one from Ravenclaw, and two from Gryffindor" Elsa said

"Well none of them are right" I said "Roses aren't even close"

"Really?" she asked

"Do you really think my favorite flower would be my namesake?"

"Actually no"

"Exactly"

"What is your favorite flower anyway?"

"I'll tell you after the Yule Ball"

"Why?"

"Because you'll tell someone and then I'll have to go with them"

"Fine" she said "Shesh"

"Sorry Els"

"So did you figure why you smelled peppermint in the Amortentia?"

"No I haven't"

"Well you have another thing to think about"

"Shut it"

We both walked into Transfiguration class and sat in our usual spot in the front of the class

The rest of the class filed in and Professor McGonagall walked in

For once I was dosed off during class. The bell rang and Elsa and I walked to lunch

"You know what Els" I said "I think I'm going to go visit Hagrid"

"Why?"

"It helps me think" I said "Plus I'm not that hungry"

"Alright" she said "I'll smuggle you something for later"

"Thanks" I said

I walked to the small shack behind the castle, the house of the Gamekeeper

I knocked on the door and the Gamekeeper, and old family friend, opened the door

"Rose, shouldn't ye be eaten lunch?"

"I'm not hungry" I said "plus I just really need someone to talk to"

"Come on in" he said

I sat in a chair that was ten times too big with Fang's head in my lap

"What be ye problem?"

"I have a bad feeling about the Tri-Wizard Tournament" I said "The last time there was four Champions Lord- You-know-who rose"

I never used the Dark Lords name in front of Hagrid; it some times scared him

"Yer over reactin' Rosie"

"I know but I just can't help but thinking about it"

"Wha' ye should do is talk to ye mum, dad, and uncle Harry" he said "they'll help ya"

"Thanks Hagrid" I said

He gave me a hug before I left and headed back to the castle

I went to my last class of the day Divination; why I decided to take that class is beyond me

I climbed the ladder into Professor Trelawney classroom

'_She uses way too much incense_' I thought as the smell of her classroom filled my nose

"Good day Mrs. Weasley" she said as I passed taking my seat

I sat with Ebanora Jacobs a Slytherin fifth year. She's pretty nice, we talk a little sometimes; but I wouldn't call us friends necessarily

"Hey Rose" she said her blonde corkscrew curls bounced on her shoulders

"Hey Ebanora" I said

"You looking forward to the Hogsmead Trip this weekend?"

"Yeah I really want some candy from Honeydukes"

"Me too" she said flashing a smile

Boy was the class extremely boring; Professor Trelawney said I "didn't have the sight"

After class I went up to my room, and Elsa was right there were ten bouquets of roses on my bed

"Shesh" I said throwing them in the fireplace

"Someone doesn't like roses?" Elsa said as she walked in

"Well there are way too many" I said

"I can see" she said "Now we have a sweet smelling fire going"

"Yeah" I said taking out new parchment, I wrote two of the same letter

_Dear Mum, Dad, and Uncle Harry_

_Elsa became the fourth Champion of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I'm worried that something bad is going to happen. The reason is, the last time there were four Champions the Dark Lord rose. I scared please send me some advice._

_Love Rosie_

I gave my letters to my owl. As it flew off I sighed

"I'm going to the Library" I said

I walked through the library. I picked up my favorite book, it wasn't about magic or spells or potions. It was a muggle fairytale known as _Peter Pan_

I opened the book and gently smelled it. Most people think that's weird but to me it's the best perfume there is; especially when it's an older book

I asked if I could barrow the book from the Library and began to walk down the hallways of the school

I ran into someone… again

"What's with you today Weasley?"

Malfoy… Again

"I actually have no idea" I said picking up my book that I dropped

"Peter Pan?" he said looking at the cover of my book

"Yeah it's a really good Muggle fairytale"

"I know I've read it"

"You have?" I said in shock

"Yeah you seem surprised"

"Sorry, you just didn't seem to be the type to like Muggle stories"

"Yeah I guess not"

"It's actually my favorite book"

"Same here"

"Huh?" I said he raised his eyebrow "Sorry, really didn't expect that"

"It's ok" he said "I'm guessing you had a lot on your mind today"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"You weren't at lunch" he said "Al was kind of worried"

"Tell him I was at Hagrid's" I said "If you don't mind"

"It's no problem"

"Thanks Malfoy"

"See ya Weasley"

I walked back to the common room

"Hey, Rose you got a new bouquet" Elsa said

"More roses?"

"Come check it out" she said

I followed her upstairs and on my bed was a bouquet of Casablanca Lily's

"No way" I said picking them up, I gently touched the off white, black-brown spotted petals

"What?" Elsa said "Did they get it right?"

"Yeah actually" I said "Casablanca Lily's are my favorite"

"Who's it from?"

I picked up the card. I didn't recognize the fancy cursive handwriting

_I hope you like these. Meet me out side of the History of Magic classroom for the Yule Ball. See you then._

"It doesn't say" I said

"What does it say?"

"I hope you like these. Meet me outside of the History of Magic Classroom for the Yule Ball. See you then." I said "Do you recognize the handwriting?"

I handed her the card

"Nope" she said

I took a rock out of my trunk and turned it into a vase. I filled the vase with water and arranged the flowers in it

"You really like those don't you?"

"Yeah as I said they are my favorite flower"

"Well are you ready for the first task next week?"

"All I can say is don't kill your self"

"Real supportive"

"Yep" I said crawling into bed, the last thing on my mind wasn't my suspicion from earlier today… It was on who sent the flowers, and how did they know what my favorite flower was

* * *

**TA-DA i'm done  
**

**Song of the Day**

**Sacrifice by t.A.T.u**

**I'M OUT!**


	3. A New Friend, My Assumptions Are True

**HEY guys I'm back with the third chapter of Dancing With Fire **

* * *

_Every flame starts with a spark. So does all evil. And when you stand up against evil you truly are Dancing With Fire _

Chapter 3

A New Friend, My Assumptions Are True

Elsa was so nervous for the first challenge that was only three days away. Neither my Uncle nor my parents have responded yet, I was confused about who sent the flowers, and about how Elsa is in the Tri-Wizard tournament. What is going on with my mind?

We both lay in our beds everyone else was asleep. I stared at the ceiling with my thought flying rapidly around my head.

"Hey Rose… you awake?" Elsa asked

"Yeah" I said folding my hands behind my head

"Will you be there for the first challenge?" she asked

"Of course" I responded "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you're all paranoid about the tournament" she said "Plus I found out my parents aren't coming, I really need my best friend there for me"

"I'll always be there for you Elsa don't worry" I said

"Thanks Rose" she said

"We better get to sleep" I said "We've got classes tomorrow"

"Then Hogsmead the day after, I can already taste the sweets from Honeydukes and the Butterbeer from The Three Broomsticks" she said with a sigh

"Yeah" I said "Night"

"G'night" she said

I don't remember what my dreams were about, but I do remember this raspy female voice. It kept repeating "_Child of the elements do you wish to dance with fire?_" what does that mean?

The next morning I got dressed and quickly wrote a letter to my mother

_Dear Mom,_

_Last night I had a weird dream a weird voice kept saying "Child of elements do you wish to dance with fire?" Please help me understand_

_ Love,_

_Rosie_

I handed it to my owl

As I walked down to breakfast I saw a guy talking to Elsa. He was tall with shaggy black hair with eyes just as dark; he wore the Slytherin tie and carried a brown leather book bag at his side

Elsa then saw me and said something to the guy she was walking with, then jogged up to me

"Hey Rosie" she said

"Sup Snow Queen" I said "Who was that?"

"Oh that was Edward Nyx a fifth year Slytherin" she said her cheeks turning pink

"You like him don't you?" I said

"N-no I don't" she said

"Really?" I said "And you turning completely red is totally telling me that"

"I'm that red" she said

"Your pale skin doesn't help you my friend" I said

"Ugg" she groaned

Now your probably wondering why I called her Snow Queen; Well she is known to turn down every guy who has ever asked her out, she gives a lot of people the cold shoulder, and she is the master of ice and snow magic. Anyway back to the story

After breakfast we went to Potions class; and every question Professor Slughorn asked I answered

We had free period after potions class, so I decided to pester Elsa

"So tell me about this Edward Nyx guy" I said

"What do you want to know?" Elsa said her cheeks shading a light pink

"Does he have family or good friends here?"

"He has a Twin sister named Clove a Slytherin of the same year" she said "and his best friend is Cato Harris same year, same house"

"I think I have Clove in my Divination class"

"Probably"

"So what's he like?"

"Well… he may not look it… but he is really poetic and artistic, and is very kind person"

"Really? No foolin'?"

"Yeah" she said with a small dreamy look on her face "Now his sister is the one you should be scarred of"

"Really?"

"Yeah I watched her a dueling practice, she is pretty hard core"

"I wouldn't have guessed"

"And the same goes for his best friend, Cato, he's not as scary as Clove but he's a close second"

"Well he's got people looking out for him, that's for sure"

"He really does"

We turned to see a girl with pitch-black hair and gray-violet eyes, her skin was pale and she wore the female uniform for Slytherin

"Hi…" I said

"Name's Clove Nyx, Edwards twin sister" the girl said

"Oh… sorry" I said

"No problem" she said "I kind of wanted to meet the girl my brother was constantly talking about"

"He t-talks about m-me" Elsa stuttered her face turning as red as my hair

"Yes as I said constantly" Clove said with a smile

"My name is Rose by the way, Rose Weasley" I said "Best friend of red snow over here"

I gestured to Elsa

"It's nice to meet you Rose" she said

All three of us spent the rest of our free hour talking to each other, and soon enough we had a new best friend

"Well I gotta get to Care of Magical Creatures" Clove said

"Yeah we've got Transfiguration" I said

"Hey Clove, would you want to come with us to Hogsmead tomorrow?" Elsa asked

"Yeah sounds like fun" she said before jogging off

The next day I headed down to the front entrance with Elsa; where we met up with Clove

"Hey guys" she said

"Hey Clove" I said

"You ready to go?" Elsa asked

"Yep" Clove said

All three of us walked down the marked path to Hogsmead

"So Elsa tells me you're pretty good at dueling" I said

"Yeah I guess" Clove said "My parents are always pushing me to be the best fighter there is"

"Why?" Elsa asked

"That is a sour subject" Clove said her voice and face emotionless

"Sorry" Elsa said

"It's okay" she said "You know they, my parents, were pretty disappointed when neither my brother nor I were chosen for the Tri-Wizard Tournament"

"Wow" I said "Harsh"

We came upon Hogsmead, we soon were stuffing our faces with sweets from Honeydukes (saving some to take back to the school) then we headed to The Three Broomsticks

We were all sitting around a table at the pub; we all had a glass of Butterbeer, when Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, The newest Minister of Magic, and Professor Slughorn walked in and took a seat around a table

We were close enough that we could hear what they were saying, but far enough that they couldn't see us

"Rosie is curious" Hagrid said "Should we 'ell 'er"

"No Hagrid it's too dangerous" McGonagall said

"What?" Clove mouthed

"Shh" Elsa said quietly putting her finger to her lips

"Why can't we 'ell 'er?" Hagrid asked

"It's too dangerous Hagrid" Slughorn said

"We defiantly cannot tell her about the new evil" The Minister of Magic said

"New evil" I whispered looking at my two friends both as confused as I was

"She is too dangerous" McGonagall said "and I fear Miss Weasley's assumptions maybe true; Lady Whisp might be using the Tri-Wizard Tournament for her advantage"

My eyes went wide

"May I ask who Lady Whisp is?" Rosmerta asked

"Lady Whisp is the shadow of Bellatrix LeStrange she is more evil and more powerful than even her original owner" Slughorn said

"And if she gains a physical form she will be unstoppable" McGonagall said

I couldn't take what they were saying anymore and neither could the others felt the same; so we sunk out of the pub unnoticed by our Professors

"This cannot be happening" Elsa said

"What cannot be happening?" We turned to see Scorpius and Albus

"Nothing" I stated

"Rose" Albus started "I know you're paranoid so talk"

"Lets do it somewhere else then" I said

Both boys agreed; as we walked toward the Shrieking Shack I introduced the boys to Clove

Once standing at the fence Elsa, Clove, and I told them of the conversation we overheard when we were at The Three Broomsticks

"This isn't good" Scorpius said "Bellatrix is my great aunt and all I've heard about her is horrible"

"Yeah killed my uncle Fred and almost killed my aunt Ginny" I said

"So what do we do?" Al asked

"Malfoy and Elsa will have to keep their eyes out for anything weird during the Tournament" I said "And both of you be careful"

"Right" Malfoy said

"Of course" Elsa said as she turned a shade paler

"Yo Els are you gonna be okay?" Clove asked

"Nope" Elsa said before she retched over the fencerow

"Keep an eye out Weasley" Malfoy said I gave a gentle nod

We all headed back towards the castle, once inside we parted ways

Elsa went up to the Gryffindor common room; I decided to get a new book from the library

"Hey Weasley wait up"

Scorpius ran up to me

"What do you need Malfoy?" I asked

"A new book" he said "I figured you were going to the library, so I might as well go with walk with you"

"Really?" I said "That sounds nothing like you"

"Shut it" he said playfully shoving me

I laughed a little

"So Al told me about that contest to see who gets to take you to the Yule Ball"

"Did he now?"

"Yeah he said no person will ever guess it right"

"Well he's wrong"

"Really?"

"Yeah a few days ago I got a bouquet of Casablanca Lilly's with an unsigned note"

"Creepy" he said looking in the opposite direction as me

"Yeah but I still have a date with a anonymous person"

"You could still have fun" he said "You'll never know"

"Sure but knowing most of the guys here, it's going to be a stuck up snob who only cares about him self"

Scorpius just laughed

As we walked into the library, I returned Peter Pan to the librarian and went to find the Nancy Drew book Nancy Drew and the Secret of the Forgotten City

I met up with Malfoy at the entrance

"Nancy Drew?" he said looking at the book in my hands

"Yeah" I said I looked at the book he was chose, I raised an eyebrow "Greek Mythology?"

"Yeah" he said

"Favorite Greek God or Goddess?" I said

"Um… Poseidon or Hades" he said "You?"

"Athena and Artemis" I said

"Why didn't I see that coming?" he said

I laughed

I said goodbye as I walked towards the Gryffindor common room

* * *

**TA-DA :D :D :D :D :D **

**Song of The Day**

**Soldatino (Nico's Lullaby) By- Paola Bennet **

**BYE :D**


End file.
